If I Let You Go
by andreradcliffe
Summary: The Final Battle took place a year ago. But Ron's and Hermione's life changed forever since that horrible night. Now Hermione is leaving to Rome and Ron must find the courage to tell her how he feels about her.


**A.N. – Hey, this is a One-Shot, Songfic story. I hope you all like it. I think you should know the song I'm using is 'If I Let You Go', by Westlife. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this story.**

Before someone asks, yes, I've posted this story in other websites…

I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review!

Love, Andre  
  
**IF I LET YOU GO**

Ron Weasley was sitting on his living room thinking about his two best friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

It hurt him very much to think about them. The Final Battle had taken place one year ago and he hadn't been able to forget it yet. And Ron knew he'd never forget that night. The night that Harry had killed Voldemort but then died, hit by the 'Avada Kedavra' curse from a Death Eater.

It had all ended that night. All their dreams and hopes for the future. And the life of his friend, Harry Potter.

Hermione had been so shocked from Harry's death that she had put all her magical things away and swore never to enter that world again. Ron had only seen Hermione twice since that horrible night at the cemetery, where the Final Battle had taken place.

And now, Hermione was going to Italy. She didn't want to keep living here, she couldn't stand the memories. Ron understood her; he wished he could leave too. But where? To what? He wasn't ready to start a new life yet. Maybe he never would.

The thing that pained him more was that he hadn't had the chance to say good-bye to Hermione. She had sent him a letter by muggle post telling him she'd be moving out, and he didn't know how it worked so he hadn't been able to send her a reply and he respected her decision to not have any contact with the magical world. In a way, Ron guessed it was better he hadn't been able to say something to Hermione. What would he say? He didn't want to face the fact that he'd probably never see her again.

She was the woman he loved, but he didn't have the courage to tell her. He didn't want to say good-bye. He had loved her since the day he met her, he just hadn't known. **

Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before

**

But it was just easier this way. He had to shut away his feelings for Hermione. **

And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

**

It was so painful to think that he'd probably never see her again. What would he do without her? She was the only one he had left. All his family had died that night too.  
**

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know  
If I let you go?

**

Why had all this had to happen? Why wasn't life kind to them? The only good thing that had ever happened to Ron was meeting Hermione. And now she was leaving.

Ron stood up and kicked the coffee table. He didn't care now; the only thing he wanted was to be with Hermione. It was amazing to be in love. But it would've been better if only he'd known before. He loved her so much. She had a way to make him go crazy. He knew he'd never love anyone as much as he loved Hermione. She was unique and even if he tried, he wasn't going to be able to forget her. **

Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you  
You speak to my heart  
It's such a shame  
we're worlds apart  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose

**

It wasn't right to love her and never even see her. And even if he did love her, what did it matter? She wouldn't be there with him.**

And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

**

_"Hermione why are you leaving me?"_ he thought. _"I love you. I need you."_**

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know  
If I let you go?

**

Ron thought about the letter Hermione had sent him. _"I'll be leaving on Thursday afternoon,"_ she had written. He looked at his watch. It was 3:45. He had to find Hermione to tell her. _"Is she gone yet?"_ he thought. _"What was that charm that would take you next to the person you wanted to see? I remember you had to say the name of the person…"_ Ron was trying hard to remember. _"Right! I know!"_

_"Ladius Hermione Granger,"_ he said firmly, wishing hard it was the correct one.

He felt exactly as if he was Apparating, he closed his eyes and two seconds later he felt the floor again. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in some odd waiting room. There were lots of chairs and a counter. People were carrying suitcases and seemed to be in a hurry. He saw that the room was surrounded by just glass. And outside he could see… _"Bloody hell is that an airplane?"_ he thought. Harry had once told him how muggles traveled.

As he searched the 'waiting room' with his eyes, he wondered where she was. And then, feeling his heart beating faster, he saw her. She was standing with his back to him, looking outside to where the plane was.

"Hermione!" he shouted, not meaning to of course, but he hadn't been able to control himself.

Hermione turned to see who had called her and was petrified to see Ron standing there.

"R-Ron… what… what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Hermione you can't go to Italy," he said quickly.

"WH-what?" she asked perplexed. "What are you talking about? I… the plane leaves in like 10 minutes."

"I love you," he said. "Please don't leave me."

Hermione looked at Ron shocked. She shook her head and said, "Ron don't do this. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but you have to believe me. I love you."

"Don't!" said Hermione starting to cry. "Don't say that! Do you realize where we are? I'm leaving to Rome for Merlin's sake! You just can't come here and tell me that. It's hard enough for me to leave."

"Then don't leave," he said. "Don't leave and…and we can be tog–"

"Ron stop it!" she interrupted him. "Please don't go on. You shouldn't have come. It was stupid to do it."

"Hermione I had to tell you! You needed to know!"

"No I didn't!" she said. "I was fine until you came!"

"I'm… I'm sorry Hermione… I…"

"I have to go Ron," she said wiping away her tears. "Good-bye." She turned and went to the counter.

"No!" shouted Ron. "Hermione don't! P-please!"

Hermione walked to a door that leads outside, Ron guessed. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. She sighed and turned around, disappearing from Ron's sight.

Ron watched as the door closed slowly and wished he hadn't come. He looked around and felt completely useless. He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere that could make him forget her. He thought of Hogsmade, but then realized that he just wanted to be alone. **

And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

**

He thought of his favorite place in London. There was none… his mind was in blank. He closed his eyes and decided to Apparate anywhere. He didn't care if it didn't work, if he could get hurt, he just wanted to get out of here. He felt the usual sensation of been pulled and then he touched the floor and started to get really wet. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a park. And to his great luck, it was raining furiously. _"Great"_ he thought. _"Just what I needed."_

He walked along the path, not knowing where he was or where he was going. Not that he cared either.

He stopped and looked over a lake. Maybe if he'd just drown then the pain would go away… Hermione had broken his heart. And there was no one left now. Who would care? **

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know  
If I let you go?

**

"Shit Hermione! Why did you do that?" he shouted. "I love you dammit!"

"I love you too," someone said behind him.

Ron turned around and saw Hermione there, smiling. She ran over to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron," she told him. "I shouldn't have said what I said back in the airport. I was just scared. I never wanted to hu–"

But she was cut off by Ron's lips pressing against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was so passionate and at the same time, it was romantic to be kissing in the rain. As they pulled away from each other, they both smiled.

"I love you so much Ron," she told him.

"I love you too Hermione," he said and kissed her again.


End file.
